1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to static converters and more particularly to a static converter having the ability to accommodate a high input voltage that would ordinarily be excessive for a conventional static converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the important factors that must be considered in the use of a static converter is whether or not it can safely handle available power supply voltages. For example, in some European systems the available power from a three-phase rectified source will exceed 500 volts nominal. Since the maximum voltage that normally-used transistors can handle is less than 400 volts, most regular converters cannot handle such high source voltages without exceeding the breakover limits of the switching transistors.
Although attempts have been made to connect two conventional bridge converters in series in order to solve the high voltage problem, it has been found that during those times that both converters are OFF, the voltages are not equally divided among the transistors will be exceeded and cause it to break over.
The subject matter of the present invention is related to that disclosed in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,872, and the entire disclosure thereof is hereby incorporated by reference into this application.